Urinary incontinency is a problem faced by individuals, frequently older individuals, who cannot control urine flow. Both males and females may suffer from this problem, with the males frequently using a sheath, diaper, or like device to avoid soiled clothing and bedding. In the case of a sheath, a pouch or like receptacle is in flow communication therewith, and is removably attached to the leg in order to enhance mobility and provide convenience to the wearer.
Use of a sheath, however, requires that it be properly positioned relative to the penis, so that the urine flow may be directed to the pouch. In order to maintain the sheath in operative association with the penis, various means have in the past been proposed, such as by using an adhesive strip or a belt having a retaining ring.
Retention of the sheath on the penis through adhesives or retaining rings may be uncomfortable to the wearer. The discomfort is due not only to the method of application of the device in such a sensitive area, but also to the removal of the device. Additionally, discomfort may arise in application of the device due to size differences between the penis of different men, with subsidiary problems involving leakage and its attendant sanitation problem.
The disclosed invention overcomes the problems of the prior art devices for securing a sheath about the penis in a manner which avoids the attachment and removal problems attributable to adhesives and rings, while also minimizing inconveniences on account of size.